Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for allocating acquired MR signals (raw data) from a person under examination to N different movement states that occur in the person under examination. The invention further concerns an associated MR system. Furthermore, the invention concerns a method for generating MR navigator data of a person under examination, which can be used for determining movement states that occur in the person under examination, and an MR system suitable for this is purpose.
Description of the Prior Art
Currently, scans to acquire raw MR data from the abdominal region that are to be transformed into image data are usually carried out using the breath-holding technique, which means that the person under examination must hold his or her breath during the acquisition of the MR signals. Through the use of iterative reconstruction techniques, scan methods are being made possible that are more robust with regard to movement artifacts and that simultaneously have a sufficiently high spatial and temporal resolution. These scans can also be carried out during free breathing by the person under examination. For this purpose, however, precise information concerning the breathing movement of the person under examination during the acquisition of the MR signals is necessary.
In general it is known, for determining the movement of a person under examination, to carry out navigator scans. In these navigator scans, typically MR signals are acquired in a relatively short scan time from particular regions of the person under examination and conclusions about the movement can be made in these MR images, for example, from the position of the diaphragm or the abdominal wall. However, these navigator scans differ in their imaging sequences and imaging parameters from the imaging sequences that are used for the actual diagnostic MR imaging.